1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art waterproof connector is identified generally by the numeral 1 in FIGS. 7 and 8. The connector 1 has a terminal fixture 3 connected with an electric wire 2. The connector 1 also has a housing 5 with a cavity 4 configured for accommodating the terminal fixture 3. A cover 6 is installed on a rear end portion of the housing 5, and is configured to enable a bend of the electric wire 2. An insulation barrel 3A is provided at a rear end portion of the terminal fixture 3 to fixedly crimp a rubber plug 7 into which the electric wire 2 has been inserted. The rubber plug 7 is in close contact with an inner peripheral wall of the cavity 4 and with the electric wire 2 to waterproof each cavity 4.
The cover 6 is constructed of a pair of half covers 6A and 6B that are butted to each other. An electric wire lead-out opening 8 is formed on an end surface of each of the half covers 6A and 6B. The electric wire 2 is taken out to the exterior through the electric wire lead-out opening when both half covers 6A and 6B are bought into contact with each other.
The prior art connector 1 has a length A from the front end of the connector 1 to an electric wire-bending portion. This length A is required to be as small as possible because of a limited space. However, the conventional waterproof connector is constructed so that the electric wire 2 is sealed with the rubber plug 7 that extends rearward from the rear end portion of the terminal fixture 3. Thus the prior art housing 5 must be long enough to incorporate the rubber plug 7 in the rear part of the cavity 4. Further, the electric wire 2 is bent at a position rearward of the rubber plug 7. Thus, the prior art construction prevents the length A from being reduced.